


蘼宫备忘录

by AinSoph



Series: 蘼宫备忘录 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Guro(In future Chapters), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, NOT A Metafiction, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Worth Issues, Tags May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinSoph/pseuds/AinSoph
Summary: 来点好玩的。距离星神消失已过去将近万年，传说中的恶魔仍未苏醒，平和而又单调的生活持续着。尘星学院新一届开学式来临前，有谁开始对乏味的日常提出异议。为了工作，为了愿望，为了乐趣，不知不觉特定的人们被命运所牵引而来到此地。与此同时，明面上将碎片视为目标，暗中追寻着别的什么，消声匿迹许久的魔法使再次冒出风声。尘星纪元5124年8月31日。名为陈若思的少女睁开眼，然后故事开始。是个中长篇，大概。缓慢讲述中。
Series: 蘼宫备忘录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169804





	1. 第零部分：在世界中心的丛林中。

_如果要说我存在，那么就首先要定义被称之为我的存在。_

_我花了很久才知道这件事。原本的我既没有形体，也没有思维，直到某天，无限的虚空从不存在中被抽离，构成了被称之为我的我。_

_我睁开眼，能够感知到我的世界便开始运转。_

* * *

陈若思揉揉眼睛，从课桌上抬起头。

几小时前响完的铃声赶走了几乎所有学生，走廊上的灯光在昏暗中摇晃。她不紧不慢地抽出几本书塞进书包，把啃到一半的苹果扔进垃圾箱，慢悠悠地出门。

“晚上好。”

走廊迎面撞见的女生身着西装，黑褐色短发与刘海竖直垂至肩头。她用毫无情感波动的平淡声线与陈若思问候。

“叶子。在忙呢？”

“准备开学考试。”

没有多余的杂谈，叶子曦进入陈若思刚刚走出的教室。

陈若思继续穿过走廊，走下楼梯，来到校舍外。

人造光源够不着的地方，环绕校舍的白蜡树林在落日中沉默。

连风都停止呼吸的黄昏，一切都寂静得可怕。

如同受到感召般，陈若思停下脚步，缓慢地将视线上移，越过繁杂的，填满空间的青绿。

晚霞正攀上灰暗的天际，与此同时，有什么正从遥远的彼岸坠落。

陈若思简单瞟了一眼天空，随即转身，向白蜡树林中走去。

她拨开枝叶，挤过穿插在乔木间的荆棘，似乎完全感觉不到它们正割裂皮肤。黑色的液体从伤口滴落，顺着她踏出的小径铺开。

浑浊的花香隐约溶解在空气里。

树林深处淌着一汪沼泽，浑浊不清的水面竖出几排芦苇，随风摇摆。坠落轨迹指向的沼泽中心，满身是血和污泥的少女双手紧握长刀，狠狠刺入脚下。

少女穿着白色的花边衬衫，横向伸长的尖耳上钉着几颗花瓣型的耳饰，粉色的披肩中间系着镶有血色玻璃的蝴蝶结；画着齿轮图形的短裙下是过膝袜，一条藤蔓缠绕她的右小腿盘旋。

陈若思微微抬起手，朝着少女的方向。

少女转过头，与陈若思双目相交。

  


_这不是一切的开始。_

仿佛经过了永恒一般漫长的时间，当陈若思再次反应过来时，少女已经到了陈若思面前。她一把按倒陈若思，双手颤抖着，明明握住刀柄就已耗尽全力，却仍压在陈若思身上，企图将刀刺向陈若思的眉间。

“杀了……”

  


_这从不是一切的开始。_

再也支撑不住身体，显然已经神志不清的少女倒在陈若思身上，陷入昏迷。陈若思躺在杂草间，隔着树叶望向一无所有的天空。

  


_即使如此。_

  


* * *

“嗞——嗞——”

“开始了吗？嗯，我看看……现在是星纪5124年8月31日，晚上11点。”

“不确定这趟能不能活着回来，所以姑且留一段记录。当作是遗言吧。”

“芥已经失联了快十二个小时，从最坏的方面考虑恐怕已经……”

“希望不是分解者干的，这样起码还能留个尸痕。”

“不过尘星最少也有两三万星赐使用者，其中还包括五六个碎片，所以……嘛。”

“并且我极度怀疑虚树棋盘也掺和了一脚。好歹我们也有个三级待遇。”

“呵。他们也就这种时候会想起我们了。”

绮里原望向窗外。飞行器推开云层后露出黑色的汪洋，汪洋中间一团光芒如夜空中星辰般明亮。

“到了。”

安静地缩在绮里原对面座位的人这时终于有了点反应。外貌大约十一二岁，名为库罗迪斯的瘦弱男孩略微调整眼镜，抬起头。此前绮里原的喋喋不休一点都没有干扰他在自己的思想世界里遨游。他顺着绮里原的视线看去。

蘼宫宇宙的中心，无论从哪个角度谈论都只会指向同一处。自称学院的，国家规模的城市，整个宇宙的经济政治核心，异星之神最初创造的大地。

——尘星学院。

“别摆着一副臭脸，可好不容易走到这里。”绮里原用尾尖勾了勾库罗迪斯的头发，被后者挥手挡开。

库罗迪斯站起，拉开舱门，深空的冷风倒灌进室内，将每个角落悉数清洗。

“真恶心啊。”绮里原冷笑，“偏偏要来离星最近的地方才能找到阳。”

“别浪费时间了，快走。“库罗迪斯说。

绮里原还在翻着背包，再转过身时，舱门前已经空了。她回望室内，企图找到些什么让自己留下的理由，然而最后只是摇了摇头，随即便跃入黑暗。

  


* * *

少女交谈走过街边，下班高峰期的喧闹都市轻而易举地将她们的声音混入周围的嘈杂。仅是不被人注意的大千世界中一景，从她们侧面脚边穿过的白猫也同样。其中的一位少女似乎觉察到了白猫，回头看去却发现它已不见踪影，只得在友人的疑惑中笑着为自己的多事道歉。

白猫飞奔着，跳过草堆与放护栏，游走在屋脊间。外出过后家的温暖总是如此充满吸引里，然而在即将到达之际，她却被最不想见到的玩意挡住了去路。

“工作。”

投影中出现的那家伙说完两个字就挂断通话，剩下白猫坐在屋顶，独自一猫对着空气龇牙。

那家伙明知她厌恶与人相关的一切事物，而其中列为顶点的便是那家伙。可她又能怎么办呢。

几分钟过后，她改变行进方向，从天台一落而下，掉进斜在小巷的影子中消失。

  


* * *

墨泫稳住试管，将稀释过的甲基紫水溶液沿着管壁缓慢滴入红色的液体中。

“下午好！”

实验室的门被猛地推开，惊得墨泫手一抖，本已略见颜色分层的试管被晃动成统一的红色。

“缪渊让我带个话，她已经回尘星了，从今天开始每天晚上七点都会在西格蒙德咖啡厅，需要的话可以去找她。”

靠在门边的金发少年全然无视墨泫的不满，打完招呼就往回走。

缪渊的秘书和她本人一样神经，墨泫想。她把试管搁在试管架上，确认实验室里除她外无人后，走到摄像头死角，假装若无其事地靠着墙面，双手插兜里，随便盯着附近的哪个角落。

“到了吗？嗯，我在。无论如何在今年入学考试前今来就已经是万幸了。图书馆的钥匙？没消息呢，八成在学生会，之后继续找找看吧。蛾的问题我会去处理的。对。对。麻烦了。”

她说话的当儿，试管中水以异常的飞快速度蒸发，留下底部一层浅浅的浓硫酸甲基紫溶液。

墨泫把实验袍顺手挂在门后，换了件松松垮垮的运动型大衣。她点出学生手册的地图面板查看路线，一边走下走廊寻找最近的跃迁点。

众所周知走路不该看屏幕，这不，刚到一个拐角，她就和飞奔来的凯莉·塞纳来了个弹性碰撞。两人同时后退几步，互相道歉。凯莉手上的线缆撒了一地，把两人的腿缠成两人三足。

她们花了足足半小时才解开线缆，互相道歉后又朝相反方向行进。墨泫刚迈出两步，又回过头，看着凯莉跑上实验栋天台的楼梯。墨泫默数十秒，确认没有出现任何奇怪的声音，才轻手轻脚地离开。

最近的跃迁点在实验栋正门侧面。还有两个小时才到约定时间，在那之前她得找点事情消磨。

她走入跃迁点，下一秒，浅蓝色头发的少女站在雪山中间。墨泫打了个喷嚏，从学生手册物品栏取出围巾和手套戴好，顺便加了几件衣服。

今天的山脉无比平静，没有狂风呼啸，更没有暴雪肆虐，校园大部分群众都在为开学考试做准备，根本没有游玩的空余，于是现在这里只有无云的晴空映照着花白的雪地。她穿过几道沟壑，越过缆车站台终点，直到找到一个完美的斜坡，足以俯瞰大地与遥远的树林。

墨泫穿上滑雪板，一路飞驰降落。

  


* * *

红光闪过屏幕，能量检测仪的波峰超出了警戒线，十叉树闪着光芒。

虚树棋盘热闹起来就代表没什么好事，不过反正本来世界上就没几样好事。但发现就连艾泽尔都皱着眉头，卡西亚的烟一根接着一根压根没停过，千矢明显避开她时，许晴初就马上意识到情况很可能比事前预想的还要麻烦，而十叉树又让她确信了自己的猜测。

“又发生什么了？”

喊叫没能打破会议桌的沉默，众人纷纷将目光移开。

“嘛，也就是那个，常有的那个吧。”艾泽尔说。

“对对，就那个，没啥大问题，就算有问题也不是我们负责的。”卡西亚吐出一个烟圈。

“您先去休息吧，有情况我们会及时通知您的。”千矢的声音比平时降了起码五十分贝。

被排除在外的气氛让许晴初起一身鸡皮疙瘩，她马上抛下不知所云的这群家伙，把会议室从外部反锁，趁他们还没反应过来时奔向主控台，调出最新记录。

果不其然，伊卡洛斯结社几个字映入眼帘。而在那之外，“孤立碎片”、“示沙克”、“依莱文丝”，每一个单独列出来都能让蘼宫大乱的名词，任何人做梦都不敢让它们放在一起。

许晴初也不知道在想些什么，等她再次回过神，发现自己已经收拾妥当，把警告令抛在脑后，拽着关系最好的同事一起坐上前往尘星的飞机。

会不会有点过激，同事问。

管它的，许晴初回答。碎片的事情还是靠碎片处理，作壁上观有啥用？你当年也不是本着置身事外的态度加入的吧？

同事深以为然。

每年仅限两个月，进入尘星不需要办任何手续。暑假时期任何人都能踏入这群岛屿，但只要九月第一天的铃声打响，开学考试正式开启，此后将近一年便只可出不可进，即使是神佛也打不通单向屏障。

或许在八月三十一号出现问题反倒算得上幸运？

许晴初还在分析着其中幸与不幸的辩证关系，猛地一阵冲击让机身仿佛被由下往上托起，剧烈颠簸与震动随之袭来。 她半摔半主动地趴到在地，转眼望见一只手从外部扒拉着舷窗，硬生生将它扣离框架。

  


* * *

谢蓂刚推开门，就因为扑面而来的寒气打了个冷颤。

墙面四周贴满了冰霜，棱柱沿天花板垂下，温度还不足以使其滴落水珠。

手术室的灯没有点亮，保存血液的冷柜大敞开，两三个空了的血袋随意丢弃在地上，红色的液体一路延至手术台前，杂乱的衣物堆旁。手术台上背对开门的方向侧躺着一人，就算不仔细看也毫无疑问是许晴初。谢蓂叹了口气，拧着眉头走上前。

“你什么时候能学会起码蹭饭前打声招呼？”

“放松，基本上是我的血。”许晴初翻了个身。

谢蓂微微后退一步。许晴初的左腹部被血液浸满，伤口贯穿了小肠组织。肩部和腿上也有多处贯穿，甚至她之前没有在意的背部，翅膀都几乎脱离脊椎，根部被割断，现在简直是通过表面的冰层被固定在一起。

许晴初对谢蓂投来的诧异视线挑了挑眉毛，从手拿的半空血袋里喝了一口。“我把附近的神经也一起冻上了，所以就——你看着办咯。”

谢蓂不知还能做出什么表示。

两小时后，谢蓂走出手术室，试图找个能把地面弄干净的拖把。许晴初坐在手术台上，原本伤口存在的地方已经完全看不出痕迹，但她还是从手术推车下方拿了卷绷带，试图把自己缠住。

“给，伤口清理出来的。”谢蓂将密封袋装的清洗干净的弹头和碎片还给许晴初，随即举起拖把，从天花板敲下几柱冰棱，“能不能好心把温度升回去？或者回头帮我给这冰帘洞申请个国家景区？”

许晴初心不在焉地答应着，边包扎边走到墙边，用裸露的肩膀靠着墙面。以肌肤与墙接触的部分为起点，热量向四周传递，融化周围的冰霜。失去了根部的冰棱自由落下，砸向地面、心电监护仪和呼吸机和谢蓂的头上，被后者一拖把挥开。

“你为啥不去医院，偏要来折腾我。”

“你效率高呗。”许晴初包完，又去冰柜掏出个血袋，用捡起的冰棱划开包装倒进嘴里。

“得得得，嘴上说的好听。”谢蓂一把夺过许晴初手里的血包，注意到它上面的标签印着“先天性心脏病”。她拦住想抢回去的许晴初，伸手，“二十万，现钱，不接受分期。”

“友情价呢？”

“加饭钱三十万。”

“黑医开的黑店。”许晴初不情愿地打开学生卡，在空气投影面板上敲了几下，“不考虑穿身黑当黑医人？”

“我从来没说过自己是医生。”谢蓂检查完自己的账户进账，才把血包递给旁边一直伸手的许晴初，“所以？怎么回事？谁能把你伤成这样？”

“别多问有助于健康。”许晴初耸肩，从堆着的衣物底下拎起背包，摸索几番，找出一套干净的衣服穿上，把血污浸染的几件随便塞进包里， 径直走向大门，完全无视谢蓂的抗议。

踩住门槛的时候，许晴初顿了顿。

“当心魔法使。”

  


* * *

* * *

身为整个蘼宫的中心区，尘星学院其繁华远非其它任何都市可比拟。尽管如此，它涵盖的岛屿群仍有约半数区域被丛林环绕。据说学院的创始者极其热衷隐匿于自然，面对都市化潮流侵袭仍坚定本心，硬是保留了大面积的绿地。

雷米尔时常会感谢这位创始人。要是她当年未曾决定行动，或许如今的卡奥教会便没了这片庇佑，淹没在车马喧嚣之下。雷米尔躺在最为繁茂的枝桠间，拨弄着身旁树叶，享受难得闲暇。

她刚闭上眼没几分钟，就听远处嘈杂传来。她极不情愿地翻下树，拍打身上树叶和尘土，拉平长服上衣皱，再将发型重新理齐。

“雷米尔司祭，准备开始会议了。”

雷米尔刚打理妥当，回头便看见夏莉可举着篮子，气鼓鼓地敲打她的后背：“您又做这种不符合身份的事情！”

“好啦好啦，下次不敢了，我这就去，这就去。”

“已经第十三个下次了！”

“但真的很无聊啊……”雷米尔打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，被夏莉可拉着往回走。“每次也就那几个事情翻来覆去的讨论，都听厌了。”

“这话可千万别让那几位执事听见，不然又得来开导您咯。——真是的，就算只是名义上，也请您起码做出个总负责人的样子吧。”

“我又不是想当司祭才当上的。”雷米尔咕哝着，“最好哪天他们终于发现任命错了人，把我赶下台，我好有得清闲。”

“司祭！”

“好好，我闭嘴。”

两人一前一后走人卡奥教会，穿过彩色玻璃折射出的光影，穿过明暗交织的古老画廊，直到内堂深处，紧闭的会议厅门扉前。

“我先行告退，希望您能认真一点。”夏莉可把雷米尔推进房间。

  


* * *

晚上六点半本是商业区的热闹时间。缪渊哼着歌，小跳步来到西格蒙德咖啡厅。咖啡厅的招牌还没有亮起，不过已经为下星期的开业做足了准备。到时候不知她熟识的人中还有几位能留在尘星。

缪渊侧身进入店铺后门，走到服务台前扫描虹膜，去到提前备好的私人包间。她调好一杯泛蘼宫含漱爆破液，庆幸自己的手艺还未生疏，再为对面承上一杯海盐矿物质酒精溶液，等待墨泫到达。

如预计一样，十分钟后，墨泫晃进包间。小颗粒雪雪花屑从卷曲的蓝色发梢滑落，在成为地面上的一滩水渍前升华消失。她毫不客气地往座位上一靠，举杯问候缪渊。

“别来无恙？怎么现在回来？”

“刚好北部峡谷的遗迹探索工作结束，觉得一直在安全地方呆太久了无聊，就收到有群危险人物行动的小道消息。反正这家店从业证还没过期，想着说不定之后还能从他们那里套点有我想要的东西，就这样咯。”

“你口中所谓危险人物……”

“魔法使，知道吧！”借着酒劲，缪渊的兴奋又加了一层，“不被神明眷顾而失去星赐的使用权，从而不需要消耗精神力就能使用等同星赐一般的力量的家伙，我想会会他们好多年了。”

“别。不值得为好奇心把命搭进去。”

“你之前不也挺有兴趣吗？”

“我也是遇到了不少事情才改变想法。要是你当我是朋友，就听朋友一句劝。魔法使和以前已经……大不一样了。他们来尘星的目的不只是星之碎片，还有别的，一直被掩埋的某些东西……”

“岂不更好。他们的秘密越多，从他们脑子里挖出来的东西就更有价值。回头再写几篇论文，搞个发表会，没准能建立一套新的蘼宫理论体系，到时候……啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

“学术疯子。”墨泫摇头。

两人闲聊着几年间的趣闻，从教师职工的八卦说到卡奥教堂的怪谈，不时还穿插些许对上级的暗骂，好几个小时飞一般流逝。

桌面不知不觉多了排空杯子，墨泫将第六轮举到嘴边，突然意识到了什么似的颤抖着将酒杯放下。

“咋了？”缪渊疑惑地问道。

“给忘了……”墨泫面色发白，“明早……我还得……去监考……”

缪渊愣了一秒，幸灾乐祸地趴在桌上狂笑。

她俩花了将近十分钟才完成告别。缪渊目送墨泫从视线消失，转身锁好咖啡厅所有入口。饮酒时产生的红晕以异常速度从她的脸上褪去，空气中原本存在的酒精气息也了无痕迹。

她拿起墨泫喝见底的酒杯，摇晃着底部剩余几滴液体。

发现了啊。缪渊冷笑。

  


* * *

“一个、两个、三个……”

单羽茵举着望远镜不知在看什么。夏川遥往直升机上搬运第二天要用到的设备，凯莉将线缆递给夏川遥，顺手拍拍单羽茵肩头。

“看啥呢？”凯莉好奇。

“星星。”单羽茵回答。

凯莉总觉得不太对劲，对望远镜左看右看，又伸出手在物镜跟前晃晃，见单羽茵没反应，意识到了：“镜头盖都没开，看什么星星。”

“星星不是用眼看的。要用心。”

“她奇怪也不是一天两天了。”夏川遥见怪不怪，“他们这类人本性就是这样，迷惑行为大赏，习惯就好。”

单羽茵缓缓转身，脸上挂着倒U型的笑容如面具般瘆人。凯莉赶紧假装要忙别的，说了声有空再见我先走了，飞跑下楼梯。

“吓坏小朋友了。”夏川遥对友人的诡异行径不置可否。

“这种程度就吓坏的话，还是趁午夜到来前离开比较好吧？之后三年比我可怕得多。”单羽茵满不在乎，收起望远镜，把备用线捆扎好扔进箱子，塞到座位下方，“音效设备调试好了？”

“完美还原安魂曲的程度行吗？”

“亲人呐！”单羽茵一把扑到夏川遥身上，搂住后者脖子，翅膀直扑腾，“还是你懂我！明天一起来，顺便帮我打个掩护如何？特别提供尘星第一电视台直播机会，可不是谁都能上镜的哦~”

夏川遥制止往脸上打的羽毛：“不行。明天我要准备考场。”

“好！地点发给我，回头去玩。”

明知单羽茵口中的玩与常人理解不同，夏川遥还是把考场分布又发了一遍。单羽茵吻过夏川遥头顶的狼耳，蹦跳着上了直升机。

“明天将会是个有趣的日子。”

她的声音明明伴随螺旋桨巨大的轰鸣，却异常清晰。

  


* * *

空白的空间中安置着一张圆桌。

根本没有任何参照物，重力亦不存在的空间，圆桌毫无道理地悬浮着。圆桌由黑色玻璃制成，两侧相对着两把座椅，其一略微向外歪斜，与它所在的那侧桌面相同，落满厚厚灰尘；另一把则端正地摆放着，没有任何人曾就坐的痕迹，亮丽如新。


	2. 陈若思

黑色的朝阳融化大地。

燃烧着。爆裂着。直至一切荒芜。

她站在废墟上，视线越过骄阳，穿过骄阳之外的无尽虚空。

被掩盖也未能停止闪烁的暗淡星痕至今依然悬挂在苍穹。

正因如此，她才仍无言可说。

——《银河、电车、永恒史》

-Re:Write-

Round:51243

* * *

陈若思坐在灌木丛中搓着略微烧焦的发梢。对任何一个标准的，由细胞构成的碳基生物来说，被高温金属箭矢以超过百米每秒的速度擦过耳畔的滋味想必都相当不好受。后方树干指甲盖大的窟窿旁还亮着些许火星，穿透的痕迹连成直线延申至十余公尺外，燃着了一小片杂草堆。

顺着轨迹倒推回去完全是白费功夫。对面显然不是战斗方面的新手，短短半分钟，袭来的箭矢就改变了好几个角度。对方巧妙利用环境，将身形隐藏于白蜡树与楸树之间。陈若思倒也不担心，她看得出这里并非对方主场，必须附着于金属的星赐限制了攻击手段，尽管能力范围仍未知，但既然周围没有被火焰吞噬，说明至少在对方的范围内没有箭矢以外的媒介，也就是只要不被直接击中就没有危险。也多亏入场地点位于森林，要是换成遍布钢筋水泥的大都市，对方早就得以宣告胜利。目前状况或许是主办专门安排的平衡性。

她实在提不起什么兴致反击，然而收集棋子的时间有限，继续纠缠下去也只是浪费。陈若思环视四周，寻找最简单的解法。透明丝线顺着她的操控向四周延展，缠绕周边的枝叶，制造动静诱导对手。

学生手册里没有地图显示，理所当然，毕竟用于开学考试的西西弗岛从来没有固定形态。特殊的能量混合状态导致每三小时它都会有随机一块地区的环境完全改变，有的峡谷成了农田，有的冰原成了雨林，有的深海成了都市——我是否忘记提醒它可以容忍全世界的气候在同时同地出现？虽说产生实时地图的手段也不是没有，不过自从在它开始作为入学式的专门岛屿后，就被以“增加难度”的理由移除了。

陈若思从学生手册物品栏里取出几匝线备用。距离下一次场景变换还剩不到十分钟，在那之前必须要先处理掉眼前的问题。

再确认一次情况吧。

* * *

尘星纪元5124年9月1日。

单羽茵坐在机舱内仔细梳理灰蓝色的羽毛，等待早曙光爬上天际。缓解激动情绪而带来的小饼干已经被啃完了大半包。

尘星所有没有居住证的人——通称“学生”——在这天零点都会陷入沉睡，直到早上六点，被传送至西西弗岛后才会苏醒。剩下的居民中，会提前随机抽选若干位作为考官安排与监督本次开学考内容。每当那时单羽茵都会默默祈祷被抽中，然而至今为止还没有成功一次，实在遗憾。不过好在还有作为现场解说记者的身份能让她合理进入考场，近距离观赏在困境中挣扎的那群家伙的模样。

“啊——啊——测试。能听到吗？画面清楚吗？”

她很高兴得到一切正常的回应。随着演播厅中柳辰春的开场语引入，画面被切换至公用频道。

“好的，各位新老朋友们大家好。我是尘星电视台主持人单羽茵，接下来将为你们带来的是尘星学院3999届开学考试现场直播。目前我已经到达了西西弗岛上空，可以看到现在的地形一如既往的混乱，大约有十成峡谷，十五成真空，荒漠、湿地和草原各占二十成，以及剩下的五成，诶呀，总感觉好像看到了翻车鱼在耕地的样子，不过反正等一会就要变了。”

镜头中映照着六边形的浮岛。西西弗岛距离尘星本岛大约百来千米，四周被结界环绕，使得即使有翼种或海洋种也难以直接脱离考场。

“距离选手到达还有半小时左右，那么按照惯例，在开始之前的这段时间里，请单羽茵小姐为我们介绍一下规则。”耳机对面传来声音。

“好的。本届开学考试还是一如既往的二分赛制。上半场于6点开始，今夜24点结束。分散在岛内的选手们各自学生手册物品栏内会加入一枚黑色或白色的棋子。选手需要在午夜到来前收集十一或以上枚棋子，且与初始棋子颜色相同的须为多数。当某选手棋子数量初次满足条件时，与他同一平面半径50米内会开启通往下一关卡的传送门，期间任何棋子大于十一枚的选手都可以进入。当一人进入传送门时，该传送门立即关闭。”

“选手持有多数的棋子颜色将被视为该选手的当前颜色，如果颜色数量等同，则以初始棋子颜色为当前颜色。任意两人展开对战时，若当前颜色相反，则败者的所有当前颜色棋子将被移交给胜者；若当前颜色相同，则败者的所有棋子将被移交给胜者。多人对战的情况也类同。”

“就算失去所有棋子也是能够继续考试的，请各位放心。”

“关于对战胜负的判断，大多数老观众应该都很清楚了吧，那便是尘星一贯使用的身体状况数值化——的特别版。进入战斗时，系统会自动分配给各方100点HP，HP会因为受到攻击下降，首先降至0的一方为负。”

“选手HP降至零后，将会进入为期一小时的失败保护期。此时选手无法通过对战抢夺或被抢夺棋子，但同时‘交易’会开放，选手能够在线上用等数量的棋子相互交换。然而，保护期内无法开启传送门，必须要在保护期结束后经过至少一场战斗才可。保护期结束后，HP将会恢复至100满值，而若未经过保护期，即在战斗中胜利的情况下，HP将会延续至下场战斗，直到某一次败北为止。”

“前情提要说了这么多，看样子考试也马上开始了。不知今年各位选手们将表现如何？一起期待吧。”

“愿星光指引我等前进的道路。”

单羽茵展开双翼，拎着设备飞近岛屿，把直升机丢在高空。

* * *

媒介充足。精神力良好。范围足够。

对手的媒介是金属，那么钢丝或是琴线一类锋利的金属线都失去了用途，不注意的话可能还会被反过来利用。而高温金属器具也是大多钟类线的克星。所以陈若思抛弃正面对战的方式，换用更麻烦的方法。

森林中障碍物多，视野不足，小生物的嘈杂此起彼伏混响，对依靠视觉或听觉获得感知的类人都是一大阻碍，正所谓易躲难攻。然而此等场景反而对陈若思来说是优势，她的星赐范围内早已布满了蛛网般的细小丝线，与四周杂物融为一体。走入范围便意味着成了蛛网上的飞虫，只得坐以待毙。

陈若思静候对手靠近，计划在瞬间夺走武器抛向远处，同时用高黏度线封锁对手行动，再给予重击。

还剩三步。

还剩两步。

一步。

与武器被夺走几乎同时，头顶的喧哗打断了对手迈出最后一步的动作，他还没来得及反应，随着树枝断裂，一团粉红色的毛球掉落，刚好砸在他的身上。陈若思眼看着对方头旁挂着的血条嗖的一下划到0，在毛球底下挣扎叫喊“啥玩意啊”便失去意识。

毛球同样捂着脑袋，一副吃痛的表情。她抬起头，与陈若思对上视线。刚打算继续袭击的陈若思停止动作，意识到两件事。 

她见过这团毛球，和，黏性线不一定对这家伙有效。 

“等一下……” 

还剩下两分钟，再开战绝对来不及。陈若思用最快速度回收所有丝线，是时候该走了。

“都说等一下啦！”

还没等陈若思后退，毛球，不，粉红发色的少女，便在一瞬间到达了陈若思面前，拽住她的衣角。

媒介是自身，领域是形态、空间或者心像中的一种，无论哪个最终都形成了看起来是瞬间移动的效果，陈若思想着，这种情况下她所能做出的最佳应对该是把粉毛整个捆成封闭蚕茧，不过除此以外还有别的考虑。

“那什么，黎铱不是来打架的！借个望远镜可以吗！”


End file.
